<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一枕 by SashkaLu1777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986836">一枕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777'>SashkaLu1777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Númenor Legends [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>长亭晚送，都似绿窗前日梦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tar-Telperiën/Isilmo (Tolkien), Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Númenor Legends [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一枕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>努曼诺尔的王宫里烛火辉煌，人们聚在一起庆祝旧的一年结束，新的一年开始。外面越是凄风冷霜，室内越是闷热，宾客们恨不得呼吸相触，甚至有两位女士和一位上了年纪的议员由于过热而晕倒。</p><p>国王塔尔-苏瑞安坐在最显眼之处，一侧是玉树般美丽的女王储泰尔佩瑞恩，另一侧是雕像般肃穆的安督尼依亲王。</p><p>女王储捧着酒杯盈盈站起，乐队也都停了下来，人们专心致志地听女王储祝贺国王。</p><p>没有人会错把苏瑞安当成年轻人，他手臂下的青筋已经开始显露，但他面容高贵、举止雍容亲和，对周遭微笑时，仍能照亮整个厅堂。</p><p>“最长的夜晚即将过去。”他朗声说：“希望明年此刻，在这里开怀畅饮的人会更多。”</p><p>泰尔佩瑞恩脸色微变，她听出了苏瑞安的意思：前两次到美尼尔塔玛山礼敬一如，伊西莫和费瑞尔都没有出现，如今新年庆贺，夫妇俩还是没有踪影。苏瑞安一定起了疑心。</p><p>“费瑞尔身子一直不太好，王子不愿意从埃梅瑞依行宫抛下她回来。”她亲自为苏瑞安斟酒，趁机解释了一句。</p><p>这当然是假话，因为伊西莫已经失踪一年了。</p><p>第二天中午，泰尔佩瑞恩挣扎着起床让侍女们为自己梳洗。头发还没等盘好，就有侍从官来说“国王有请”。她匆忙打扮好前往苏瑞安的寝殿。甫一进门，见到背着手站在窗前，看向外面天光的塔尔-苏瑞安，就本能地扶上了身侧的剑柄。</p><p>她自然不是想做什么事，或许她也不是真的担心什么事，只是她习惯于在苏瑞安面前保持一个戒备的姿态。</p><p>她不愿意走近苏瑞安，论个头，她比父亲稍矮一些，一旦站得近了，她需要微微抬头才能直视苏瑞安的眼睛。</p><p>“陛下唤我？”她干脆利落地问。</p><p>“我这半年一直没见到你弟弟。”苏瑞安说，他没有回头，泰尔佩瑞恩从他的侧面看不出什么端倪。</p><p>“伊西莫总说自己像他。”她忽然想到：“难道我就不像他吗？”</p><p>她存心看去，苏瑞安的五官要比伊西莫柔和一些，没那么锐利，但一样浓。从泰尔佩瑞恩记事起，苏瑞安就蓄须，泰尔佩瑞恩据此猜测苏瑞安的下颌要短一些，这大概是他和伊西莫面上区别最大的地方，伊西莫的下颌在有些角度下会不那么优美。</p><p>除此之外，苏瑞安身形中等，但泰尔佩瑞恩在女子中是少有的高大，伊西莫更是比寻常人都高出许多，他成年后，在苏瑞安前站着，就会显出一股年轻气盛带来的野心。</p><p>“这么说，他是找了一个眉眼锋锐、身量高挑的女人为他生儿育女？”泰尔佩瑞恩想：“这么看，应该是我更像他，而我弟弟像了我们的母亲。”</p><p>“我没把他怎样。”泰尔佩瑞恩自恃功劳，不怕塔尔-苏瑞安有什么反应，敷衍了几句，咬定伊西莫还在埃梅瑞依。</p><p>“我信得过你，你信不过他。”苏瑞安叹道：“无论如何，你还是别杀他，让他活着吧。”</p><p>他等了一会儿，没听到泰尔佩瑞恩答应，不由转过身来，看到泰尔佩瑞恩手扶剑柄，心里既笑泰尔佩瑞恩无礼，又笑自己目下确实拿她没办法。</p><p>“我更像您，伊西莫更像我们母亲，是这样吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩突然问道。</p><p>苏瑞安一怔，不明白泰尔佩瑞恩在想些什么，随口答道：“是啊。”他绕过桌案，舒舒服服坐到扶手椅上，把对面那个没有扶手的椅子留给泰尔佩瑞恩。</p><p>“他们都说伊西莫更像您。”泰尔佩瑞恩并不走动，依旧站在原地说话。</p><p>“他们都认为儿子一定更像父亲。”她心想。</p><p>苏瑞安失笑道：“他们难道还敢说伊西莫不像我？何况他们只见过我，又没见过你们母亲，他们怎么比较？”</p><p>“您结过婚？”泰尔佩瑞恩寒着脸问，她不等苏瑞安回答，立刻又说：“不可能的，您要是有妻子，何必当一个单身汉国王？一个单身汉国王比一个娶了身份低微妻子的国王更不合规矩，还要冒子女被怀疑非法的风险。”她说着冷笑起来：“那女人一定非常美丽，才能让您容忍她生下我和我弟弟，她也一定极其低贱，才能让您宁可做一个单身汉国王，全当她死了。我明天派人去王城最有名的妓院查访，万一她还侥幸活着，我也能尽几天做女儿的孝心。”</p><p>她胸中有气，越说越快，可说到后来，揣测苏瑞安是不是和妓女有私时，她又对父亲多了些认同。他们父子三人果然都一样，尤其做老子的，看起来最像个好人，其实不比自己姐弟二人少多少荒唐事。所以她引诱伊西莫时毫无负担，她也悄悄好奇苏瑞安知不知道这件事。</p><p>“你想得太多了，泰尔佩。”苏瑞安站起身走到泰尔佩瑞恩身边，轻轻将她的手从剑柄上移开，像对小孩子一样拍了拍她的背，带她到椅子前坐下。“你是怨我没有王后，给你们姐弟带了麻烦？还是怨我偏心你弟弟？”他弯腰摇了金铃，让侍从进来给泰尔佩瑞恩倒茶。</p><p>“你们两个都有心思，我还能偏心你们哪个？”他重新走回窗前，重新像泰尔佩瑞恩刚进来时所见那般，恋恋不舍地望向美尼尔塔玛山所在。“只是做父亲的，难免更担心过得不顺心的那一个。我知道你也不可能让他好过，就想问问你，别让他太难过而已。”</p><p>泰尔佩瑞恩端起茶杯抿了一口，犹豫再三，还是没把真相说出来。</p><p>几十年后，到了“合适”的时候，塔尔-苏瑞安正式宣布退位，替泰尔佩瑞恩加冕。他已经近四百岁，平日举动间露出老态，筋骨仍健硕，泰尔佩瑞恩偶尔和他说话，亦能感到苏瑞安的头脑尚灵敏。他再没问过伊西莫和费瑞尔夫妇的事情，但米那斯提尔幼年时，他常常逗弄这个长孙。又过了十几年，塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩例行带贵族到王室领地巡猎。这次巡猎声势浩大，阿纳瑞安特地献上了从中土活捉的狮虎猛兽，放于猎场中，以供女王取乐。</p><p>塔尔-苏瑞安落后一些，但兴致颇高，策马一箭射中一只雌狮颈部，再中肚腹，等那畜牲没了声息，才过去用匕首斫下头颅，悬在马鞍旁和泰尔佩瑞恩会合。</p><p>“陛下不减当年。”泰尔佩瑞恩笑道，她驱马靠拢过来，伸手想去解开苏瑞安马鞍旁的战利品，好让侍卫们带下去处理，没想到发现苏瑞安的腿上多了一道伤口，像是被那狮头的牙齿剐蹭出来的。</p><p>“不妨事。”苏瑞安将狮头扔给随身的军官，拉紧披风说道：“努曼诺尔是福乐之地，这种轻伤不会有事。”</p><p>然而，一回到王城，他的伤就迅速恶化了。起初是不停地渗血，御医们费劲力气止住血后，苏瑞安的伤口便开始化脓。泰尔佩瑞恩想起当初伊西莫受伤时的经验，命令御医剪去腐肉，烧灼裂口，但都不见效。很快苏瑞安的左腿全都肿胀起来，渐渐发黑，人也发起高烧。数日之前他还能被搀扶着走动，数日之后，他便只能时昏时醒地捱时刻了。</p><p>塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩一直守在苏瑞安的病榻前，以备他有什么最后的交待。</p><p>这天夜里，苏瑞安略有醒转，让泰尔佩瑞恩将他从前手上常戴的红宝石戒指放在他手里，他摩挲着那块石头，忽然问道：“泰尔佩，你是不是奇怪，我为什么到现在还不肯死？”</p><p>“换作我，我也不肯死的。”泰尔佩瑞恩低声说。</p><p>她累到不愿抬头，既希望苏瑞安活着，好留住这最后一个还有情分的亲人，又盼着他快死，大家都解脱。</p><p>“死是人人都有份的，我不急。活是有一天算一天的，我不放。”苏瑞安说。</p><p>他很快再次昏迷，于两个时辰后死去。到最后时刻，他喉头反复发出哽住一样的呼吸声，让泰尔佩瑞恩痛苦得坐立难安。</p><p>办完先王的葬礼，泰尔佩瑞恩召集议会，商议努曼诺尔与中土的贸易往来，选定了出使林顿的人。</p><p>她留下了自己的老师，对他叮嘱道：“之前我每次派人去林顿，诺多族的至高王都说没有我弟弟的音信，如今已经过去了一百多年，我想他一定在更东方。这次你随团出使，千万留神多打听打听，如果你找到了他，他又过得实在不好，你就尽力劝你的学生回来。如果他过得还行，或者你没找到他，就不要跟我提了，让我自己忘记这件事吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>